


Gravity of You

by Khof, qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Partners in Crime
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khof/pseuds/Khof, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Semuanya menjadi aneh di mata Adrian. Atau, memang kelakuan mereka berdua patut dipertanyakan semenjak kejadian itu terjadi .... — Adrian/Yukine;original fiction for Khof.





	Gravity of You

_there’s a silencing_

_as the machine arrives here_

I feel it pulling me

I feel the past that’s died there

I hear it calling me

“You can come alive here.”

.

.

.

Yukine menyipitkan kedua mata.

Tempat yang ia pantau kini masih penuh akan berkas-berkas dan peralatan; seperti markas yang persis ia lihat dari berkas digital yang diberikan oleh Adrian tempo hari. Semua sudah sesuai dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan, bahkan detail terdalamnya sekaligus.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, hanya terdapat dua orang yang terlihat tidak waspada. Satu orang sedang fokus dengan komputer, sementara yang satunya lagi melihat layar ponsel begitu intens.

“Kita hanya perlu untuk menanam program penyadap ini serta mengumpulkan data-data mereka untuk diteliti lebih lanjut,” Adrian bergumam serta menunjukkan program yang sudah diset sedemikian rupa di gadgetnya. Yukine tak terlalu memerhatikan, kedua matanya masih menilik ruangan tersebut.

Adrian mengernyitkan dahi. Ia berdeham kemudian melanjutkan, “waktunya tinggal sedikit. Pengintaian kita selama lima hari ini sudah kurekam dan kubuat statistik data.”

Satu detik. Dua detik.

Adrian merasa seperti bicara dengan batu. Yukine tidak merespons apa pun.

Wajahnya terlihat datar, meskipun ada kerut-kerut di sekitar dahi dan mata; seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan amat dalam.

Apa yang bersarang di kepala gadis itu? 

Kalau dipikir dan dipertimbangkan lagi, memang akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh.

Adrian mencoba me-reka ulang adegan beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Mencoba menerka apa yang sebelumnya terjadi. Mencoba mencari tahu sebab dan akibat.

Ia menatap wajah Yukine cukup lama. 

Apa ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan atau memang Yukine yang tidak berkonsentrasi?

“Sepertinya harus sediakan waktu tidur ekstra juga, ya?” Bibirnya membentuk seringai. Celetukannya itu sudah biasa; dan ia yakin Yukine tahu itu sindiran yang biasa akan ditanggapi—

Yukine menoleh, menatap dingin pada Adrian, kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana tanpa suara.

Adrian mengerjapkan sebelah matanya; 

Apa yang terjadi?

.

Pintu beraksen kayu tersebut mengayun terbuka di tangan Adrian. Ruangan lebar dengan desain elegan memenuhi pandangannya. Lelaki tersebut berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan langkah lebar.

“Master,” sapa Haruka yang muncul dari salah satu bilik. Wanita berambut merah tersebut menunduk sopan dan mulai melepaskan jas yang dipakai oleh Adrian. Adrian menyerahkan tas dan dasi yang baru saja ia lepas sendiri kepada Haruka, kemudian melihat sekeliling. Tidak banyak berubah, dan ada satu presensi yang hilang.

“Di mana Yukine?”

“Dia sedang ada di tempat biasa, Master.”

Adrian mengangguk. Haruka membereskan semua barang-barang milik Adrian. Kedua kaki Adrian melangkah cepat ke kamarnya.

Ia bercermin, memerhatikan bayangannya yang memantul, menampilkan dirinya yang kini berdiri, tanpa topeng.

Fisiknya yang tidak lengkap. Matanya. Mata yang hanya ada satu.

Ia yang hanya manusia biasa tanpa sebuah topeng artifisial yang ia pakai.

Bagaimana mungkin—pikirannya melayang jauh pada kejadian-kejadian yang pernah terjadi, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala.

Segera ia melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu dan mulai membersihkan diri. Tak berlama-lama ia di kamar mandi, ia pun memakai kaus santainya dan turun ke bawah untuk makan. Haruka sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya; mashed potato dengan tenderloin steak yang sudah dibuat dengan kematangan medium rare. Adrian melanjutkan kegiatan setelahnya dengan membaca artikel-artikel terbaru dari portal berita terupdate.

Matanya melirik jam dinding.

Di ruangan tersebut kini kosong, tak ada siapa pun; baik Haruka maupun Yukine. Yukine mungkin berada di ruangan _equipment_ untuk melakukan kegiatannya yang biasa.

Adrian meletakkan artikel-artikel miliknya yang sudah disortir di sebuah map, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia akan melanjutkan menilik dokumen-dokumen itu nanti.

Kakinya bergerak tak terlalu cepat, namun tak terlalu lambat juga. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan memastikan kostumnya sudah siap.

Kostum tersebut dipakai olehnya dan topeng sudah terpasang, menutupi hampir seluruh wajah.

Ia melihat lagi pantulan bayangannya yang ada di cermin. Sosok Adrian berbalut kostum hitam dan topeng.

Setelahnya ia turun ke ruangan equipment.

.

Kepala Yukine terpaku di layar ketika pintu terbuka.

Adrian masuk, meletakkan tabletnya di salah satu kursi, dan menghampiri Yukine. 

“Jadi, bagaimana?” Adrian bertanya singkat seraya melirik progress Yukine yang tampil di salah satu layar.

Yukine tidak menjawab, dan sepertinya sedang mengukur sesuatu menggunakan penggaris panjang. Desain senjata antik terbaru.

Adrian berdeham beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan atensi Yukine. “Yukine.” 

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Adrian menyentuh bahu gadis tersebut. Yukine tersentak dan menoleh. “Oh. Apa?”

“Sudah selesai?”

“Sebentar lagi.” Yukine menggelengkan kepalanya. “Hanya ada sedikit yang butuh perbaikan.”

“Apa kau sedang ada masalah?” tanya Adrian tanpa basa-basi, karena ia sudah tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap dengan tingkah laku Yukine akhir-akhir ini. Gadis itu tak bisa dibaca apa yang dia inginkan.

“Tidak ada,” sahut Yukine cepat, matanya tak melihat Adrian. 

Adrian mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Yukine. Mau tak mau, setelah beberapa detik tidak ada tanda-tanda Adrian akan melepaskan pegangannya, Yukine menoleh, menatapnya tajam.

“Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada masalah apa pun.”

Helaan napas panjang terdengar. “Kalau kau merasa tidak sehat atau tidak sanggup melakukan misi malam ini, tidak usah dipaksakan—“ 

“Aku. Tidak. Apa. Apa.”

“—misi yang lalu sempat gagal karena kau lengah, ingat?”

Untuk memancing reaksi Yukine, Adrian terpaksa mengungkit masa lalu dengan membahas mengenai kegagalan misi mereka tempo hari. Memang perlu diakui bahwa Yukine mudah lengah dan tidak fokus akhir-akhir ini, untuk alasan yang sampai saat inibelum ia ketahui.

Yukine tersenyum tipis; sangat tipis hanya segaris bibir yang menekuk ke atas tidak lebih dari lima milimeter. “Meskipun aku tidak membenarkan kecerobohanku, aku rasa aku belum pernah tertangkap di sebuah ruangan dan disekap lebih dari dua puluh empat jam.”

Itu _benar_. Orang yang pernah tertangkap di sebuah ruangan dan disekap lebih dari dua puluh empat jam adalah Adrian, yang saat itu begitu bodohnya bisa tertangkap begitu saja.

Ada nada dingin di sana. Senyum Yukine tidak bisa menutupi dingin dan sarkastiknya.

Adrian melepaskan cengkeramannya di pundak Yukine kemudian memerhatikan gadis itu dari belakang. Yukine sudah sibuk untuk melakukan hal lain dengan kertas dan pensil.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Lagi.

Tak ada rentetan kata-kata lain yang dilempar Adrian.

.

Malam itu seharusnya sudah menjadi apa yang ia dan Yukine rencanakan: sadap musuh, mengambil banyak data yang diperlukan, kemudian kembali dengan dua orang selamat dan utuh.

Adrian sedang berada di tembok lorong sebelum belokan menuju ruangan program yang ingin ia susupi. Ada beberapa orang penjaga di sana. Ia mengarahkan pelurunya dan menembakkan beberapa suntik bius.

Dalam sekejap, orang-orang tersebut tumbang.

Adrian berjalan pelan dan menendang salah satu penjaga yang baru saja muncul dan penjaga bertubuh besar itu segera jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Peluru bius itu kembali ditembakkan, kini ke tengkuk penjaga yang kepalanya langsung lunglai ke samping.

Setelah memastikan posisinya sudah aman, Adrian membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia mulai mendekati salah satu komputer server dan melakukan pekerjaannya.

Tujuh menit kemudian, Adrian mundur dari posisinya seraya memerhatikan dari lingkup penglihatan yang lebih luas;

Dua puluh layar komputer di hadapannya menyala secara simultan, menampilkan grafik dan statistik yang berbeda. Adrian menggunakan kecepatan tangannya untuk mengontrol seluruh komputer tersebut, sesekali melirik gadgetnya yang memindahkan data dari jaringan komplotan ini ke berkas miliknya.

Empat puluh tujuh persen.

Selesai membiarkan gadgetnya mengunduh data, ia melihat lagi ruangan secara keseluruhan.

Manusia-manusia yang terkapar di dekat pintu masih tak sadarkan diri. Adrian sendiri yang memastikan bahwa peluru itu akan membuat mereka pingsan dan tak akan pulih sampai empat puluh delapan jam ke depan.

Sembari menunggu perpindahan datanya, ia juga mulai melakukan program peretasan data.

Sembilan puluh tujuh … sembilan puluh delapan … sembilan puluh sembilan ….

Seratus persen.

Monitornya berbunyi menandakan prosesnya sudah selesai. Adrian bergerak cepat seraya memanggil Yukine lewat alat komunikasi mereka.

“Hades?”

Adrian berdeham seraya membereskan yang lain, dan membiarkan dua puluh layar menyala dengan data yang tidak sistematis dan berantakan dari satu channel ke channel lainnya. Saat semua peralatannya sudah rapi, ia memanggil lagi. “Hades.”

Tak ada jawaban. 

Keringat dingin mengaliri tubuhnya.

“Hades!”

Kali itu ia mendengar suara statistik yang membosankan—alat mereka terhubung, memang, namun kali ini disusul suara gaduh di belakang layar. Adrian mengernyitkan dahinya seraya berusaha untuk kembali menghubungi Yukine. Ia mulai bergerak cepat dan keluar dari ruangan.

“_Uhuk—_“

Suara batuk yang bukan dari musuh, karena kini Adrian dapat dengan mudah membedakan suara Yukine dengan yang lain. “Hades? Jawab aku.” 

Suara pukulan yang diikuti dengan suara orang jatuh menabrak sesuatu. Kabar baiknya: Adrian sudah mendengar suara dari Yukine.

Kabar buruknya: suara yang didengar bukan suara dengan situasi dan kondisi yang ia inginkan sama sekali.

Kepalanya seperti berputar. Tubuhnya bergejolak dengan sensasi yang tidak menyenangkan. Apa lagi yang terjadi kini?

Jalan cepatnya berubah menjadi berlari dan berlari dan berlari. Beberapa lorong gelap ia lewati dengan musuh-musuh yang terkapar atau setengah sadar. Sesekali ia melompati tubuh-tubuh yang menghalangi jalannya.

Kakinya berputar arah menuju jalan pintas. Ia tahu tujuan Yukine yang terakhir. Ada di sudut ruangan yang mengarah ke tempat terbuka.

Beberapa belokan kemudian, Adrian melihat pintu yang ia tuju. Tangan Adrian membuka pintu tersebut.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat bukanlah yang ingin ia lihat.

.

_riding the horizon _

_falling into you;_

_feel the vessel tighten_

_I feel you pull me through . . ._

.

Aroma penciumannya menghirup asap, darah, senjata, dan luka. Kepala Adrian menoleh dan sebelah matanya memindai sudut lain.

Yukine tidak sadarkan diri, terlempar ke sebuah dinding keras, kepalanya terkulai lemah. Terdapat tetes darah dan wajah memar.

Di seberangnya, terdapat sosok besar berwujud seperti titan.

Titan itu sedang memutar-mutar balok kayu yang bisa menyerang Yukine kapan saja.

Topeng Adrian segera menganalisis gerakan titan tersebut, kelemahan, kelebihan, dan apa saja yang bisa Adrian lakukan untuk menjatuhkannya.

Adrian menyiapkan salah satu peledak yang ia siapkan di salah satu ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan. Tangannya sudah mengatur setting peledak tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke dekat punggung titan. Ya, dia tidak menargetkan punggung besar itu secara langsung.

Titan itu menoleh. Bom terjatuh dan meledak di dekat titan tersebut. Tak mengenainya, tentu tidak, namun berhasil membuat perhatiannya teralih dari Yukine ke Adrian.

Sang titan menggeram marah.

Adrian berlari dan menyingkir dari sana. Sambil terus menganalisis pergerakan dari musuhnya, ia memutar arah untuk bisa menggapai tubuh Yukine. Tangannya meraih satu bom asap dan satu lagi menggenggam tangan Yukine yang lemas dan dingin.

Titan tersebut melempar balok kayu yang kini melayang ke arah mereka berdua— Adrian meledakkan bom asap di saat yang tepat.

Kostum yang ia kenakan sangat, sangat membantu. Ia menggendong Yukine dan pergi dari sana sebelum ada baku hantam yang terjadi lebih lanjut.

.

_a new world is breaking _

_your heart is unveiling _

_breaking into pieces_

_in the gravity of y o u . . ._

. 

Napasnya terengah ketika ia sudah sampai di bangunan yang sangat ia kenal luar dalam; tempat yang ia sebut rumah.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang membuntuti mereka dengan menoleh dan melirik ke perimeter sekitar setiap sepuluh detik sekali, Adrian menggunakan kunci gembok dengan berbagai kode untuk melindungi pagar dan gedung tempat perlindungan mereka yang memang sudah sangat tertutup.

Saat memasuki ruangan, yang ia lihat adalah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

Adrian memacu langkahnya dengan cepat menuju kamar Yukine. Ia menunduk, melihat kondisi Yukine yang berada di gendongannya:

Terlihat begitu rapuh, darah mulai mengering di leher dan bibir Yukine … wajahnya yang pucat terlihat sangat lelah, kepalanya terkulai di dada Adrian. Lehernya ternodai dengan luka lecet yang parah dan terlihat begitu brutal. Sesekali Yukine menggumamkan sesuatu entah apa, meracaukan apa yang ada di mimpinya yang tak bisa Adrian lihat.

Tangan Adrian memutar kunci pintu ruangan Yukine dan menyalakan lampu di ruangan gelap gulita tersebut. Dengan hati-hati ia menaruh Yukine di tempat tidur dengan posisi yang membuat gadis itu sekiranya lebih nyaman. Ia pun melepas sepatu Yukine di kaki kanan dan kiri, tak lupa melepaskan senjata-senjata dan perlengkapan lain yang masih menempel di tubuh sang gadis. 

Tanpa sadar ia kembali menarik napas panjang.

Adrian melangkah keluar dari kamar itu tanpa menoleh lagi. Ia berlari ke kamar Haruka.

“Haruka.” Ia mengetuk pintu dengan kencang. “Haruka.”

Pintu terbuka saat ia baru saja ingin memberi ketukan keempat. “Ya, Master? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

Bahkan di posisi tengah malam, Haruka sudah siap dengan sikap siaga dan pakaian maidnya. Bertahun-tahun merawat dan melayani Adrian membuatnya selalu siap dalam keadaan apa pun dan di mana pun.

“Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Tolong bawa semua pertolongan pertama untuk luka- luka. Yukine—“ Adrian tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan kalimat tersebut menggantung di lidah. Namun Haruka sudah tahu kelanjutannya tanpa perlu Adrian memberikan eksplanasi lebih dalam. Kedua kaki Haruka yang lincah melesat ke dalam kamarnya, membawa satu kotak pertolongan pertama, dan segera berlari ke kamar Yukine.

Adrian menyusul Haruka dengan kecepatan yang sama.

“Aku akan membersihkan dan mengobati lukanya,” ujar Haruka saat mereka sudah di ambang pintu kamar Yukine. “Master bisa menunggu di luar.”

Adrian mengangguk, kali itu patuh dan bibirnya tak mengeluarkan protes sama sekali. Pintu kamar Yukine ditutup perlahan oleh Haruka.

Adrian menjauh dari pintu kamar dan berdiri di langkan tak jauh dari kamar Yukine. Ia menyerahkan persoalan pertolongan pertama pada Haruka … karena memang Haruka yang bisa diandalkannya.

Tangannya sendiri tak begitu ia percayai untuk urusan seperti ini. Bukan berarti dia tidak tahu mengenai pengetahuan dasar pertolongan pertama.

Sejak dulu, kalau ia luka karena misi, Harukalah yang mengulurkan tangan dan mengobati luka-lukanya sampai sembuh. Adrian hanya yakin dengan Haruka seorang, bahkan sampai detik ini.

Adrian tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mulai tak tenang berdiri diam di sana tanpa melakukan apa pun, belum lagi situasi di dalam kamar Yukine membuat dirinya benar- benar gelisah.

Tangannya mulai merogoh saku dan melihat tablet, melihat progress yang ia lakukan dan apa saja yang berhasil ia pancing keluar saat beberapa jam di markas komplotan tersebut.

Untung saja kedatangan mereka berdua ke sana tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia. Beberapa benang merah bisa ia hubung dan koneksikan dengan data-data yang ia peroleh. Keakuratannya tidak perlu diragukan, sebab ia mendapatkannya langsung dari sumber utama.

Sembari kepala dan matanya mengarah pada tablet, jantungnya berdegup tidak tenang: ya, memang misi mereka hanya tiga perempat berhasil (masih ada musuh yang harus diwaspadai) namun, selain itu, keadaan Yukine di dalam sana tidak membuat kondisi saat ini menjadi lebih baik.

Sepuluh menit, lima belas menit … masih belum ada kabar dari Haruka. Ia melirik sekilas kamar tersebut. Sunyi.

Ia pun kembali memusatkan perhatian pada berkas digital yang ada di tangannya.

Kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka pelan. Menjadi Adrian dengan telinganya yang sensitif bisa membuatnya dengan mudah mendengar vokal sepelan apa pun.

“Master,” panggil Haruka. “Aku sudah memeriksa kondisinya. Tak begitu bagus, dan ada beberapa tulangnya yang … sedikit … bergeser. Tapi aku sudah membantunya untuk memulihkannya seperti semula. Ada beberapa luka yang kujahit juga, dan sudah kuberikan antiseptik untuk bagian-bagian yang luka. Bibirnya ada yang sobek juga. Tubuhnya sangat panas dan tidak stabil. Kurasa butuh beberapa jam baginya untuk benar- benar bangun, meskipun masih jauh dari kata pulih.”

Adrian terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia yakin Yukine tidak seceroboh itu biasanya. Yukine selalu bisa mengelak dan menghindari musuh, bahkan menyerang dengan taktik dan strategi yang cerdas, mengelabui musuh sampai mereka yang bertekuk lutut. Kondisi fisik Yukine jelas berada di atas Adrian. Namun, Yukine yang kalah dengan satu orang membuatnya heran setengah mati.

Bahkan Yukine memaksakan diri untuk misi malam ini … jika kondisi tubuhnya tidak fit,

seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti Adrian.

“Terima kasih, Haruka,” ujar Adrian akhirnya. “Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu dan lanjut beristirahat.”

“Jangan ragu untuk memanggilku kalau terjadi apa-apa, Master.”

Adrian mengangguk nyaris tak kentara.

Haruka membungkuk sopan. Setelahnya ia pergi dari sana, tetapi langkah-langkahnya pelan, seperti menunggu Adrian untuk kembali memanggilnya dan membantu lelaki itu dengan sesuatu.

Panggilan itu tak terdengar—bahkan tak terjadi sama sekali—sampai ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Adrian mematikan tabletnya dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku. Sungguh, apa yang terjadi dengan Yukine?

Kilas balik di kepalanya, ia ingat samar-samar; mungkin ada beberapa hal yang membuat ia tidak berkonsentrasi, tapi ia bisa mengendalikannya.

Saat ia menyentuh Yukine waktu itu; membuat tubuh satu sama lain terangsang dan

menyatu dan melakukannya lagi dan lagi … itu yang membuat ia berpikir agak lama.

Mengapa ia melakukan hal itu pada Yukine?

Apakah gadis itu merasakan kejanggalan yang sama? Keanehan yang membuatnya menjauh dari Adrian dan misi?

Adrian menunduk. 

Ia melihat kedua tangannya yang nyaris mengalami getaran tak terkendali. Tidak, ia bukannya tidak stabil.

Apakah dia takut?

Takut bahwa ia akan kehilangan orang yang begitu ia pedulikan sama seperti ….

Ia menghela napas.

Bahkan sampai saat ini ia merasa bukan dirinya sendiri di depan Yukin

Dia bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa tanpa topeng yang selalu ia pakai saat misi. Dia bukan siapa-siapa dan … mungkin saja ia hanya penghalang, mengingat dirinya masih terngiang akan masa lalu (sering, meskipun tidak selalu) dan Yukine yang mempunyai perasaan dengan orang lain.

Instingnya tak mungkin salah, bukan? Jelas sekali bahwa Yukine menyukai orang itu.

Tapi kenapa mereka berdua bisa melakukan hal seintim itu? Tak ada yang memikirkannya sampai sejauh ini, sampai efek yang membuat Yukine benar-benar jatuh dan tidak berkonsentrasi.

Memang, tidak ada yang tahu penyebab mengapa Yukine sampai seperti ini. Tapi … jauh di dalam hatinya, mungkin dia tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

_I see the empty dreams race across the sky here;_

_I see the energy streams where the ashes lie here_

_I feel you here with me_

_when all the hope has died h e r e . . ._

.

[_it’s boring holes in me_

_enough to get inside_]

Adrian menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

Ia sudah memastikan penampilannya berkali-kali dan sudah menyiapkan perlengkapannya sendiri. Hal sesepele itu yang biasa dilakukan Yukine karena selama ini, sudah begitu lama waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua sampai Adrian yakin bahwa Yukinelah yang terus-terusan akan menyiapkan pakaian dan peralatan tempur. (Alhasil sampai di titik di mana Yukine tidak bergerak di tempat tidurnya dan Adrian lah yang harus mengurusi semua hal).

Saat melewati kamar Yukine, Adrian menoleh. Ia menunggu dan menunggu—sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa kondisi Yukine belum pulih, dan ia harus membiarkan gadis itu beristirahat—dan ia pun menuruni tangga dan memulai misinya pada pukul sebelas malam.

Langkah-langkahnya menimbulkan gaung yang begitu kencang di tengah-tengah kesunyian rumah tersebut.

.

Kota Nexia.

Gemerlap. Banyak hal-hal ilegal yang terjadi di sini.

Sekilas, hanya terlihat sebagai kota dengan teknologi yang maju seperti biasa. Gedung- gedung tinggi dan mobil yang selalu berlalu-lalang bahkan di malam hari sekali pun.

Awal mulanya ia tidak tahu bekerja sama dengan Yukine membuat hubungan mereka melebihi batas profesional. (Meskipun bukannya dia protes atau menyesal atau apa. Ia hanya memikirkan hal ini yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya).

Ia berjalan dengan waspada di salah satu pinggir kota yang terlihat lebih suram dan gelap dibandingkan pertengahan kota. Biasanya di sudut-sudut adalah tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan kejahatan.

Saat ia mulai mendekati salah satu sudut yang berdekatan dengan tempat pembuangan sampah umum, telinganya mendengar suara gesekan—

BUAGH!

Adrian menyembunyikan tubuh sebelum orang lain sempat melihatnya. Dari balik tembok besar, ia mengintip seraya mengalkulasi apa saja yang akan terjadi selanjutnya; sebab topengnya mempunyai kemampuan untuk itu.

Ia pun menggunakan sensor deteksi yang mampu mencapai di mana kekacauan itu berada, dan topeng miliknya juga memberitahu cara yang tepat bagi Adrian untuk menghampiri tempat kejadian perkara tanpa menimbulkan perkara itu sendiri.

Topengnya segera memindai dari sumber suara pukulan dan bantingan yang cukup kencang.

Ia menyipitkan sebelah matanya ketika melihat tangkapan gambar yang diberikan oleh topengnya tersebut;

Tiga, tidak, empat orang sedang berkumpul dan menyudut rokok di kulit tangan seorang laki-laki kecil yang pakaiannya sudah sangat kotor, kumal, dan lusuh.

Sesekali, satu atau dua di antara mereka memberikan bogem mentah kepada anak kecil malang yang terkapar di tanah. 

Adrian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menarik napas panjang.

Tangannya mengambil satu anak panah yang sudah diberikan obat bius dalam teknologi yang ia pasang. Menggunakan topengnya, ia mulai mengarahkan anak panah tersebut ke salah satu sasaran yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Anak yang bertubuh paling besar itu tertawa begitu kencang karena menyiksa orang lain adalah kebahagiaan yang paling nikmat yang pernah ia rasakan, dan ia tertawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk dan mengeluarkan air mata. Tawa itu lenyap seketika ketika panah tersebut menembus tengkuknya dan ia segera tak sadarkan diri di tanah.

Ketiga temannya yang lain menoleh ke Adrian.

Adrian menyeringai dan melemparkan tiga bom lem lengket kepada tubuh mereka bertiga dengan bidikan yang tepat. Mereka bertiga kini saling menempel dengan cairan menjijikkan yang terus-terusan mengalir di antara tubuh; dan mereka pun kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga jatuh berurutan.

“KENAPA KAU MENJATUHKAN TUBUHMU—“ salah satu dari mereka yang bergigi tonggos mulai mengeluarkan protes.

“—AKU HANYA INGIN BERJALAN—“ si botak menggerutu tak senang. 

“—KAU HARUS BANGUN LAGI, KAU DULU YANG BANGUN—“ pemuda yang bertubuh paling kurus namun dengan wajah yang paling menyebalkan mengeluarkan perintah seolah-olah ia adalah raja yang harus dituruti segala keinginannya.

Sementara itu, bocah kecil yang tadi berada di bawah mereka kini berjongkok, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup telinga.

_Berisik berisik berisik_—

Adrian mendekati bocah itu dan mengabaikan tatapan serta teriakan memohon dari tiga orang yang kini berguling-guling di tanah demi mencapai keseimbangan.

“Sudah, tidak apa-apa,” gumam Adrian dan memastikan bahwa anak itu mendengarkannya. Kedua tangan bocah itu masih menutupi kuping, maka Adrian membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dan memberikan gestur; ini yang sudah kulakukan. Kau aman. Silakan kembali ke rumahmu, _pulang_.

Dengan tremor yang berada di seluruh tubuhnya, bocah itu mengangguk-angguk, air matanya mengalir dalam diam, dan bibirnya mengucapkan terima kasih nyaris tak terdengar. Sebelum Adrian sempat membalas, anak itu sudah lari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

“HEI, TOPENG! KAU TANGGUNG JAWAB—“ si botak menjerit seraya menggunakan satu tangannya yang ingin merogoh saku, yang sepetinya adalah senjata api. Saat ia ingin mengambil pistol, tangannya yang menempel dengan tangan lain saling mencakar sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga jatuh lagi.

Dari apa yang topeng Adian beritahu, empat orang ini adalah kriminal rendahan yang kerjanya memalak dan meminta informasi mengenai rumah-rumah orang lain—terutama perumahan—untuk bisa membobolnya di saat-saat yang tepat.

Adrian memutar bola matanya kemudian melambaikan tangan kepada orang-orang tersebut.

“Sampai jumpa lagi.”

.

.

.

_to fall in the star is to be nothingness _

_to escape is to be empty_

_fall into the star and then we won’t exist_

_or escape into n o t h i n g . . ._

.

.

.

Adrian baru saja memasuki pintu ruang peralatan ketika sosok Yukine menyambutnya tak seperti biasa.

Tatapannya terlalu tajam dan posisinya terlalu siaga. Tubuhnya begitu tegap dan … tegang. Tidak seperti Yukine yang rileks setiap kali Adrian masuk ruang perlengkapan dan jawaban Yukine selalu tenang ketika diminta update mengenai pekerjaan mereka.

“Yukine,” sapa Adrian. “Bagaimana keadaanmu?”

“Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin malam?” tanya Yukine, mengabaikan basa-basi Adrian di awal. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya profil musuh yang ada di layar, dan tangannya menginput data di layar sebelah profil tersebut.

“Kau tidur nyenyak?” Seperti orang tuli dan seperti Yukine yang tidak mengindahkan pertanyaannya sama sekali, Adrian kembali bertanya dan matanya kini terlihat sedang serius memerhatikan layar di tabletnya yang baru saja dinyalakan.

“Ya, aku tidur nyenyak. Terima kasih. Jadi, apa kau melakukan patroli kemarin malam?”

“Aku harus membereskan ini dulu.” Adrian melambaikan tabletnya dan keluar dari ruang perlengkapan mereka. Ia membanting pintu agak keras dari yang biasanya ia lakukan.

“Kau patroli tadi malam,” Yukine berkata dengan pelan, namun Adrian masih bisa

menangkap kata terakhirnya sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup. Hanya saja ia pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Karena itu terlihat lebih mudah daripada menanggapi lebih lanjut.

.

_Data processing_ …. 

Data itu memuat profil titan, kelebihan, dan kelemahan yang bisa ia carikan solusi terbaik dengan teknologi. Jika ia berhasil merancang satu alat khusus untuk mengalahkan titan tersebut—yang kekuatannya tidak seperti manusia biasa, dan energinya begitu banyak dan tak terkalahkan—maka misi mereka akan seratus persen selesai.

Matanya membelalak ketika mendapati hasil keseluruhan analisis data.

Setelah selesai membaca data itu, Adrian mengalihkan tabnya ke program penyadap yang sudah ia pasang tempo hari.

Alat komunikasi yang ia pasang di telinga kini membunyikan sesuatu. Suara statistik, seperti ada yang ingin bicara dengannya—

Ada hening yang begitu meraja sebelum akhirnya Adrian mendengar tutur kata yang ada di seberang sambungan.

“Data mereka sudah kususun. Akan kukirim prototipenya,” ujar Adrian, tak lama setelah mendengar apa pun yang ada di ujung telepon. “Ya, tentunya semua sesuai rencana dan deal kita, ‘kan?”

.

“Aku sudah siap untuk misi malam ini. Kebersihan ruangan? _Check_. Kelengkapan perlengkapan? _Check_? Data-data yang harus diperbaharui? _Check_.”

Itu adalah serentetan kalimat yang menyambut Adrian ketika Adrian baru saja mengayunkan pintu kamar depan.

Adrian belum sempat menjawab. Yukine menatapnya dengan begitu intens. “Adri—“

“Yap, bagus sekali,” Adrian akhirnya mengangguk, dan sesegera mungkin melewati postur gadis itu sehingga tidak perlu menatap langsung Yukine. “Aku ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan.”

“Misi?” ucap Yukine, dan Adrian bisa mendeteksi kebahagiaan samar di sana. Misi setelah sekian lama tidak keluar dari rumah mungkin adalah satu-satunya hal yang diinginkan Yukine saat ini.

Adrian terus berjalan sampai ke ruang peralatan mereka. Yukine membuntuti dengan langkah-langkah yang panjang.

Sesampainya di ruaangan peralatan, Adrian mengeluarkan berbagai macam dokumen dan map yang berada di dalam tasnya. “Ini. Aku perlu kau memerhatikan ini lebih detail lagi, karena kurasa ada yang janggal dalam berkas komplotan itu. Entah dia menyunting datanya atau—“

Kalimat Adrian tak selesai karena Yukine berupaya memotong.

“Kau tidak mengirimku ke lapangan?”

Adrian benci menjadi orang yang menyaksikan langsung bagaimana nada kegembiraan itu menjadi garis kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam.

Tapi tentu saja ia berhasil mengalihkannya _lagi_. 

“Aku harap kau benar-benar membantuku di sini.” Adrian menekankan kata ‘membantu’, agar Yukine tahu apa yang Adrian maksudkan dari awal.

“Baik.”

Hanya itu respons yang Adrian dapatkan. 

Adrian berdeham. “Aku ingin keluar dulu untuk mencari bukti lain.”

Anggukan menjadi jawaban atas perkataanya.

Adrian memakai topengnya kemudian pergi dari sana.

Mungkin Yukine sadar bahwa Adrian tidak kembali lagi pada malam itu.

.

.

.

_your sky;_

_the beauty alone is worth it _

_I will risk it all to own it._

.

.

.

Saat tidak ada yang menemaninya; hanya ada bintang-bintang kecil yang begitu jauh dan angin malam yang berembus kencang, Adrian berdiri di salah satu atap gedung tertinggi kota Nexia, dan ia mulai menghitung hari demi hari serta bagaimana semuanya bermula.

Dimulai dari keadaan Yukine yang kacau. Tidak, tidak, kejadiannya jauh sebelum hari itu.

Kejadiannya adalah ketika ia yang kepalanya sedang geser atau apa; atau ia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana dengan mudah ia seperti ‘_ditarik_’—secara harfiah—kepada Yukine. Seperti ada magnet yang tak bisa ia lepaskan.

Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia terus memikirkan Yukine dan absensi gadis itu yang sangat berpengaruh pada misi-misi yang biasa mereka jalani bersama?

“Apa itu … berarti obsesi?”

Adrian tidak bertanya kepada siapa-siapa. Pertanyaan tersebut hanya untuk memastikan apa yang ada di kepalanya kini.

Sembari mundur dari tempatnya berdiri, Adrian kembali memutar adegan itu; bagaimana ia dan Yukine bersentuhan dan saling ketergantungan satu sama lain. Bagaimana Adrian dengan mudahnya jatuh dalam pesona yang bahkan tak pernah Yukine berusaha untuk tunjukkan. Bagaimana Adrian dan Yukine bisa terikat dengan satu benang tak terlihat; hal itu masih membingungkannya sampai saat ini.

Seperti ada ‘gravitasi’ yang membuatnya ditarik dan jatuh kepada gadis itu.

Langkah-langkahnya kini stabil. Ia beranjak pergi dari sana, namun dengan tawa kecil yang lepas dari mulutnya.

.

“Master.”

Adrian yang sedang menonton acara talkshow yang dihadiri oleh dua orang yang berpengaruh di negara maju mendongak.

Haruka berada di depan Adrian, wajahnya berkerut-kerut dan matanya menyorotkan kecemasan. “Kondisi Yukine tidak begitu bagus.”

“Dia belum pulih?” Adrian mematikan televisinya kini demi mendengar kabar yang akan disampaikan oleh Haruka.

Haruka mengangguk. “Tidak pulih dari awal, dan semakin parah. Aku tidak membicarakan fisiknya yang memang membaik karena tidak menjalani misi selama berhari-hari. Tapi yang kuperhatikan … mungkin psikisnya yang memberi pengaruh begitu luar biasa. Ia sering mengabaikan makanannya, bahkan pernah tidak menyentuh makanan selama dua hari penuh.”

Adrian terdiam.

“Yukine lebih sering diam sekarang, Master. Dia memang tipe yang tidak banyak omong, aku tahu, tapi bisa kelihatan bedanya jika dia benar-benar ingin bicara, atau dia ingin bicara namun tidak bisa atau tidak sanggup karena satu dan hal lainnya.”

Adrian memutar-mutar _remote_ televisinya.

“Yukine … akhir-akhir ini sering melamun. Penampilannya juga berantakan. Seperti orang yang sedang tidak peduli dengan apa pun.”

“Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.”

Haruka mengangguk. “Master memang harus melakukan sesuatu. 

Adrian menunduk.

“Terima kasih, Haruka. Aku berharap kau tetap memantaunya dan memberinya makan yang cukup. Meskipun dia tidak menunjukkan respons positif … aku hanya ingin dia … terjaga, kau tahu? Terawat dan bukannya seperti anak jalanan.”

Haruka mengangguk. 

“Laporkan kepadaku kalau ada yang aneh-aneh lagi.”

Haruka mengangguk lagi, setelah itu mengundurkan diri dari sana.

Adrian memandangi _remote_ televisinya, memutar-mutarnya, dan mencari inspirasi dari putaran _remote_ tersebut.

Setelah cukup lama memandangi tombol _power_ berwarna merah menyala, ia merasa sepertinya tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan Yukine.

.

.

.

“Tolong gantikan posisiku untuk hari ini,” pinta Adrian pada lawan bicaranya. “Aku benci untuk meninggalkan patroli, namun ada hal urgen yang harus kutangani terlebih dahulu.”

Setelah dua menit bernegosiasi—waktu yang sangat singkat, sebab Adrian dan agen yang ia percayai sudah memiliki fondasi yang cukup dalam untuk saling mendukung satu sama lain—Adrian menutup telepon dan menatap pantulannya di cermin.

Ia masih memakai baju tempur. Hanya saja ia tidak memakai topeng.

Adrian menarik napas panjang kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Yukine. 

“Yukine.” 

Tak ada jawaban. Satu ketuk, dua ketuk, tiga ketuk.

“Aku ingin bicara.”

Adrian membuka pintu yang tak terkunci tersebut.

Suasana kamar sangatlah gelap gulita. Yukine tak menyalakan satu lampu kamar pun. Dilihatnya Yukine duduk menyandar di kepala kasur, rambutnya tak disisir sama sekali, dan Yukine tidak berupaya apa pun untuk menutupi kegusaran di wajahnya.

“Ayo.”

Adrian menyentuh tangan Yukine yang dingin. Yukine tidak menyambut dengan hangat sentuhan tersebut, namun akhirnya Yukine bangun dan bangkit dari sana, meninggalkan kamarnya yang gelap.

.

.

.

_riding the horizon _

_falling into you_

_feel the vessel tighten_

_a new world is b r e a k i n g . . ._

.

.

.

Atap itu merupakan pilihannya setelah berhari-hari mencari tahu, memilih tempat, dan memikirkan dalam-dalam apa saja yang harus ia katakan dan ia pancing keluar dari Yukine.

Adrian masih bisa merasakan kedua pipinya yang memanas—dan mungkin saja memerah—setelah ia mengatakan kata-kata itu.

“_God damn it. Just marry me already you edgeshit._”

Bukan cara melamar yang ia harapkan, namun masih terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas di kepalanya.

Di hadapannya kini, terdapat Yukine yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ditebak, dan ada tetes air mata yang mengalir tanpa suara.

Adrian mengetuk-ngetuk meja, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup. Ia tidak akan berbicara lagi sebelum Yukine membalas apa yang ia katakan beberapa menit yang lalu.

“Sepertinya kepalamu terbentur sesuatu.”

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Yukine setelah sekian lama jantung Adrian bertalu-talu untuk menebak apa yang akan keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Adrian menggelengkan kepala. “Yang kemarin terbentur kan kau. Biar kuingatkan lagi: terbentur berkali-kali.” 

Yukine tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, sehingga Adrian kembali diam.

Angin semilir berembus, dan Adrian bisa melihat langit gelap menaungi mereka, memberikan celah sedikit untuk bintang-bintang.

Yukine menahan napasnya, “sesuatu pasti sedang salah di sini, kau—“ 

Adrian kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Yukine.

Yukine melanjutkan dengan sedikit terbata, “—kau tumbuh cukup baik, mengesampingkan apa yang terjadi dan menimpamu dulu … kau punya orang yang sayang denganmu, maksudku … lalu ….”

“Lalu kenapa?”

“Adrian. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengenai kedua orangtuaku, tidak tahu mengenai nama asliku yang tertera di akta kelahiran—mengasumsikan kalau aku punya akta—serta bagaimana aku tumbuh dan bertahan hidup … aku tidak pernah bersekolah, atau tumbuh dengan normal, maksudku—“ Yukine menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menstabilkan napasnya, “—aku tidak punya apa-apa dari awal, dari semenjak semuanya bermula … aku bahkan merampas; entah itu benda tak penting sampai nyawa orang sejak aku kecil. Tanganku. Kedua tanganku sudah kotor, Adrian.”

Adrian membiarkan dirinya mencerna kalimat-kalimat Yukine. Baru kali itu ia mendengar Yukine berpidato panjang lebar.

“Aku ini sangat, sangat menyedihkan. Sedangkan kau? Kau tumbuh dari keluarga ternama…tumbuh dikelilingi orang-orang yang sayang padamu. Kau punya segala yang kau butuhkan, meski, meski—aku tahu hal itu tak pantas untuk dibandingkan, tapi—kau punya tempat untuk kembali—“

Adrian merasa kepalanya begitu penuh. “Langsung ke intinya saja.” 

“Aku … _I’m not worth it_. _Okay?_ Aku merasa demikian. _I don’t deserve_—“

“Yukine—“

“Setelah perangmu di sini berakhir, kau akan diterima lagi dan pasti mengenal wanita yang lebih—“

“_Just_—“ Adrian mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menggelengkan kepala, dan melanjutkan, “_fucking marry me already. Yeah? All right?_”

Yukine merasa lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang menariknya dan memberinya udara untuk bernapas.

“_Cool? Cool._ Karena kau tahu apa? Aku tidak peduli mengenai masa lalumu. Aku tidak peduli mengenai kedua orangtuamu. _Fuck that._ Kau adalah kau. Aku menginginkanmu, dirimu sendiri, yang kuat dan hebat dan telah menjadi salah satu perempuan yang paling kukagumi.”

Adrian maju, menangkupkan wajah Yukine yang basah karena air mata. Ibu jari Adrian mengusap air mata tersebut.

“Aku tidak menerima penolakan,” bisik Adrian. “Dilihat dari wajahmu, kau tidak mengutarakan keberatan lebih lanjut.”

Yukine tersenyum mendengar hal itu. “_Yes, yes. I will marry you._”

Wajah Adrian tetap terlihat tenang meskipun jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Ada senyum lebar yang muncul di wajahnya; senyum tulus yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia tampilkan.

Yukine berdiri, menggenggam tangan Adrian, dan Adrian melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berjalan ke pinggir atap dengan kedua tangan saling terhubung satu sama lain.

Saat Adrian melihat wajah Yukine; bagaimana senyum dan tangis itu bercampur menjadi kebahagiaan yang sangat ingin ia lihat, bagaimana rambut gelap panjang Yukine kini ikut menari bersama angin, bagaimana tangan yang mungil sekaligus kuat itu menggenggamnya kini … ia tahu ia tidak salah memilih.

“Yukine.” 

“Hmm?”

Adrian menyentuh sisi wajah Yukine dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Yukine membalas ciumannya.

“_You’re worth it. You’re always worth it,_” bisik Adrian. Pemuda tersebut mengecup kedua kelopak mata Yukine yang terpejam.

“_You’re the one._”

[]

.

. 

.

_in the gravity of y o u . . ._

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity of You belong to Starset  
Adrian L J belong to Savitr07  
Prompt & Yukine Hasano belong to Khof  
Story from qunnyv19  
please check more at: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244399


End file.
